


Founders and Traitors

by fawxplus (orphan_account)



Series: Founders and Traitors [1]
Category: Founders and Traitors
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fawxplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy finds and puts on an amulet, letting an evil spirit take-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best of Friends

They were the best of friends. Chapter 1: The Best of Friends.  
The Four of them walked across the beach. He walked at 5 feet, and looked to the beach. His name is Clark Kenson, and he's enjoying life. He looks to his 3 friends, Ashkii Frye- A real people's person. he could get anyone to do anything. Amber Pinedo- Another People's Person. She is extremely smart, but...very...Manipulative. The Last...Delany Hill. She's a very warm hearted person..and Clark loved her. They were kids. Amber and Ashkii, the oldest, were always willing to help their friends. The Waves crashing high, creating giant waves of foam. A small strange object crashed up and landed at Clark's feet. "Huh..." He mumbled out before bending over, picking it up. It was an oval shape, with a red gem in the middle. It looks very tribal, as there was black..chains wrapped around it. He liked random little treasures, and pocketed it. "Hey, Clark!" Ashkii yelled, as he noticed Clark was behind them. "Catch up!" He then continued to walk. Clark nodded, and looked at the ocean. He ran up to them. "Sorry...I got distracted..." He sighed and smiled. "Uh, Hey Del--" He spit out before he felt a vibration in his pocket. Delany looked over to him and turned her head. Clark took out the Amulet. The Red gem in the middle was glowing..it was as if..a face formed... The feeling to put it on grew...and that he did. He slowly wrapped it around his neck and stopped walking. It was on...Then a bursting amount of pain grew in his head..as Clark..stopped being Clark. But then the pain ended. Clark walked again. He just realized what happened and looked around. Ashkii was gone. But then Clark was gone again. "You okay, Clark?" Ashkii asked 'Clark'. But Clark wasn't Clark. Once Clark put the Amulet on, his body was taken by another soul, as another timeline was created. Let me explain.  
There are currently two timelines. Timeline 1, where the Amulet is controlling Clark's body. Timeline 2, where Clark currently is. His soul is in his body, but in this Timeline, Ashkii never existed.


	2. A Grimdark Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy looks around to see his new world, as his old body is identified as someone else.

Something wasn't right. Clark looked up, only to be greeted by red, black, and purple clouds. He was witnessing a Grimdark Display, if anything. Three questions waited in his mind. Where am I, What happened, Where's Ashkii? He knew something wasn't right, it was common sense.  
Delany looked over to Clark. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" He looked up. "Oh, no, nothing's wro-----....." He then realized what she said. 'Sweetheart'. "..Erm, 'Sweetheart'?" He looked confused, his face a slight shade of red. "Well, duh, I mean- We are dating, Clark!" His eyes lit up and he let out a maniac smile.   
DATING?! WHY WOULD DELANY EVERY GO FOR HIM?! I mean, there was Ashkii, who was-- Clark remembered. Where IS Ashkii? He looked to Amber and mumbled. "..where's Ashkii?" She looked down at him and turned her head. "..What's an Ashkii?" She asked back. Clark looked down with a eyeful of confusion and sadness. Delany frowned and walked next to him, leaning down. She left a peck on his cheek- turning the light hue of red into a bright pink. "I--..W-DEL-.I..WHO..WHAT?!" He backed up as tears started to fill his eyes. It wasn't sadness making him cry, it was confusion. Where was his best friend? What's happening in the sky? Why does he..feel weird?   
Amber and Delany looked to each other. "..What is he doing? Is he okay?" Amber pondered towards Delany. Delany shrugged and looked back to him. "..Honey bun, you alright?" HONEY BUN?! They never started dating but now..just...were? 'Yeah, that's what happened.' Clark thought- But he knew it was a lie. Now, Back to Timeline one.

Fake Clark looked around. "Where am I?" Everyone looked to him, his voice being way deeper. "..C-Clark? Buddo cruddo, we're on the beach." Delany softly said. He quickly looked to her. "I'm not a fucking idiot, wench." Delany frowned and backed up some, shocked. "Dude, what the heck?" Ashkii asked. "Do not call me 'Clark'. I am known as..call me The Lord...or..Lord Morismus.." He walked up to Ashkii and lifted his hand up, grabbing his collar. "So, you are the big ma--" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Ashkii's hand. Morismus was pushed back. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU FUCKING ORANGE IMBECILE! DO NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON THE ONE AND ONLY LORD MORISMU--" He was cut off my Amber. "Dude, Racist Jokes? NOT FUNNY!" She shouted out. Everyone was looking at LM (Lord Morismus), pretty angry. He scoffed and walked past them.


End file.
